The Seven Day Preparation
by Mitsuki Horenake
Summary: The new Smash tournament was about to begin. Wanting to include as many as he can, he reaches out and invites a couple of Miis from Tomodachi Island to join the roster. However, none of them are skilled at fighting, so he grants them all seven days to train and prepare. It's a story predominantly about Miis learning how Smash works.


**Before you people wonder, these are Miis that are the main characters, and the island I put them on is "Fitaliem Island", because that is a name no one else would ever think up. And since we can technically base Miis off of real people, I just wrote the Miis as if they're real people in the first place. Cuts out the middle man.**

**/= [DAY 0] =/**

If there is anything that got her more pumped up than anything in her life, it's that she was standing on a tarmac leading to the best chapter of her life.

It was only a few months ago when a letter was dropped onto her office desk, stamped with the familiar seal that everyone on the island knew about. She had just hung out with her lookalike that fed her pork buns and corn when she finally had the time to read it. It wasn't signed but had extremely familiar handwriting, and it was so important that she had actually read it to the entire island twice to rub it in. As the rest of the passengers got off the plane to collect their backs, she looked back to the letter in her hand to read it back, almost to suck it all in again.

**/~~~/**

**To the owner/mayor of Fitaliem Island,**

**I am here writing this letter to ask you for a favor. You see, we are currently scouting all listed areas of our land for our upcoming Smash tournaments, and I am proposing a deal for us to use your island as a potential fighting stage. The only thing that we ask of you to do is to clear out a plot of land for us to build a stage for us to use. We will provide the work and the lumber and will pay land rent for as long as needed. If you have any proposals for what we can do for this stage, please send them to the email address listed below.**

**The other side of this proposal is that we are also currently looking for fellow Smashers to join in our tournament. I am well aware that there are a lot of people living on your island that might or own a particular set of fighting ability. If any of these Miis wish to participate in the tournament, please give them the attached registration paper with this letter and send it to us at this address ASAP so that we can provide proper housing for them. We can technically accept all of them if you wish, but the good number is around eight Miis. We do not wish to overcrowd the complex. **

**I look forward to hearing your reply, and I cannot wait for you to join in the tournament.**

**/~~~/**

"Mitsuki! Stop daydreaming and get your bags! The plane is about to leave!"

"Ack! Sorry!"

**/=+=/**

Out of much deliberation, six of them were chosen to represent the island in the Smash tournaments, two for each of the categories that the writer of the letter allowed them to have, each having a boy and a girl. They all had the months to prepare their fighting skills before they left the island and headed to the Smash tournament _(which actually wasn't that far away from them, seeing as how it was only a three hour flight)_. As they all headed into the check-out hall, one of them, a young woman with a gun tied to her waist and long, flowing black hair, had been looking up and saw that there were people still building a stage there.

"They're still building stages?"

"Of course they're building stages." Another responded, fixing his new ninja outfit that he totally made for the sake of the Smash. "They're probably just going to open it up later."

"I thought that they would have all the stages open by now."

"I guess not." He shrugged. "From the looks of it, not all the Smashers are here either."

"This is a horrible way to start a Smash tournament." One of the boys sighed, fixing his green hat. "Unless we're just fighting each other."

"Lame." She pouted. "We could just do that on the island."

"I know." The ninja nodded. "But I guess we can just deal with it as it comes."

The three of them shook their heads as they headed into the airport with the others. There doesn't seem to be anything that much different from the airport that they had back at home. In fact, the baggage area is right in the same area where they had it in their home. The six of them headed there, waiting for their bags to come out for them. The girl with the gun at her side was the one waiting with the bag carrier with the man with the green hat. She couldn't help but wonder why they allowed kids in the Smash tournament.

"Amity."

"Noiz?" She turned her head. "What is it?"

"What made you accept the invitation to join?" He asked, looking at her. "You have two children and a father back at home to care for."

"What made _**you**_ accept it, then?" She asked back. "You're still a kid with two loving parents and a sister."

"It's because I know how to fight."

"And so do I." She smiled. "I'm still young and at my prime. Besides, the chance to fight well known heroes of the past? The ones that some of us were named after? Count me in."

"Heh. We really do think alike." He smiled. "I mean, we're going to be in the same ring as _**Mario**_. Who wouldn't want to fight him?"

"I guess the bad guys." She laughed. "Then again, I heard Bowser is gonna be in here too."

"Sweet, I get to fight Bowser." Noiz tightened his fists, a smirk on his face. "Now I can finally answer the question on whether or not I can beat Bowser faster than Mario can."

"Hey, come on now. I really don't see him as being that big of a bad guy."

"Really? He keeps kidnapping the princess every other week."

"And the week after they go go-kart racing and playing tennis." Amity shrugged. "I'm pretty sure that if Mario and Peach are perfectly fine with one of their sworn enemies partying with them without so much as a complaint, then he shouldn't be that evil."

"Or maybe they're just that dense? They never actually try anything permanent with Bowser."

"Because every other enemy they had after him is worse?" Amity looked at him. "If we think about it, Bowser is the perfect enemy to have. Not too evil, not too good."

"Hooray for gray." Noiz sighs. "Or maybe they're as bored about their lives as we are."

"More like Team Rocket than an actual bad guy." Amity brought up. "They're technically bad guys but at the same time they're not threats."

"How would a Koopa like that be a Smasher, anyway?"

"Hey, you two! Get over here and help us load the baggage!"

**/=+=/**

Mitsuki had led the way when they headed out of the airport. Kiku had suggested that they hail separate cabs to head to the location but when they went outside, they noticed that there was a large van with a familiar insignia on the side door. The driver looked like a large Centurion, and he didn't say anything as he signaled all of them to the van. They all looked at each other before they climbed into the van.

Chloe and Noiz were sitting at the window, waiting to see where the van would go and take them. As they drove out of the airport, they watched as all of buildings zoom past them and they headed off the beaten road. Chloe herself was confused on why there was such a huge forest separating them from their location, but no one seemed to be able to answer, so she decided to drop the question until they were finally in the location.

"So do you guys want to play the radio?" Amity asked from the passenger's seat.

"Eh, maybe. Maybe not." One of the men answered, fixing his glasses. "What do Smashers listen to, anyway?"

"I…don't know." She responded.

"…you know what?" Mitsuki grinned. "I totally think that some of them listen to enya music."

"Are you for real." Chloe stared at her with a confused look on her face. "Enya music."

"Well, maybe not all of them." She thought. "Perhaps just Pit and Palutena."

"Why does this make so much sense to me?"

"Guys, look!"

Everyone looked outside the window and noticed that there was a huge resort-looking area just a few miles ahead of them. There were tall stadiums lined up next to each other, workers running around in order to finish up cleaning the area. Just beyond that was a large major standing behind a large fountain garden. Chloe couldn't rip her eyes away from it; the fountain they had back at their home island was nothing compared to this.

"This is the Smash Manor they were talking about, weren't they?" Noiz looked at it.

"This has to be." Mitsuki's eyes lit up. "Wow, look at this place. It looks more like a castle than a mansion~!"

"Then this must be owned by Princess Peach, then." Kiku looked at the area. "It looks too clean and happy to be Zelda's."

"That's a mean thing to say, Kiku."

"Yeah, yeah."

The van parked in front of the manor, allowing the six of them to leave the van and take a check of the area. The bushes were completely covered with roses, further adding to the notion that this was Peach's castle. There was a large fountain in front of the building, so big that one could actually take a bath in it. The gate closed just as some Toads came out of the manor to help carry the rest of their luggage. Some of them were happy enough to greet the new people, but for the most part everyone was too awestruck to form words.

"You know…this place is pretty nice for an area where we're supposed to beat each other near death."

"Shut up, Al."

**/=+=/**

Noiz was the one who opened the door and took the first step inside of the manor. It was neatly lit and large, almost as if it alone could host its own party. The carpet was a royal red, with stairs on both sides heading up to a second floor. As they headed further in, they noticed that there was another staircase heading to a third floor that they couldn't see, and that there was a neatly hidden elevator just before them. It was neatly decorated and recently cleaned, almost as if it someone was living in it rather recently.

"Wow…this place is beautiful…" Kiku smiled. "And quiet. It's a great home to just sit and relax after a hard workout."

"…too quiet." Alfred looked around. "No one's here."

"No one?" Mitsuki headed forward. "That's weird. The letter said that we're all meeting up today."

"So are we saying that everyone is late for the party?" Amity pouted. "That's depressing. I wanted to meet up with them."

"Actually, this is all my doing."

Everyone looked at each other in confusion before they noticed a gigantic hand falling from the ceiling before it hovered just above their eyes. The six looked at each other in confusion and looked back up to the one before them, as if they couldn't wrap their head around the fact that there's a gigantic gloved hand talking to them as casually as if he was asking them for food. It was only after a few minutes of utter confusion that Mitsuki finally spoke up.

"You were the one who wrote the letter, weren't you?"

"So you're the mayor of Fitaliem Island, then?"

"That's me. Mitsuki." She posed with a grin. "Head of the Special Fitaliem Defense Force, I am the one who leads the police who protect the place we all hold dear away from all evil doers-"

"Mitsuki, for the last time, we are _**not**_ using that as our cover story."

"Come on! Everyone else has awesome stories, why not us?""

"…I personally like the SFDF."

"Amity, not you too."

"So are these the ones that you brought with you, Mitsuki?"

"Yep, these are it." She pointed at them. "Why don't we all do introductions? One by one, around the room."

"That would be nice." The hand turned to the boy with the green hat. "That would make you first."

"My name is Noiz." He answered. "I'm not just a kid, you know. I know how to punch really hard. I'm the older brother of two, with two loving parents and my sister back home."

"So that makes me next." Chloe fixed her uniform. "I am Chloe, granddaughter of Arthur and the daughter of Peter. Most of them wanted to come but there wasn't any room for magic, so I came in for swordplay. It's a pleasure to meet you…sir?"

"You can call me Master Hand."

"That is a weird name…but oh well." Another man walked forward, fixing his black hair. "I am Kiku, the other swordsman in the group. I have more experience fighting than these people, so I'll be the teacher for the week, then. This blade is one that was passed down my bloodline and I will do it to keep honor with my family."

"My name is Amity. I have my own gun." She pointed at it. "I really want to see what this place has in store for me. I have so much ahead of me, and I don't want to just be a simple mother."

"Well, I am the better one of all of these!" The blond adult jumped forward, fixing his glasses. "I am Alfred, the one who knows everything about these Smashers. I probably won't be the best suited, but I'll be the smartest!"

"No you won't."

"Shut it, Noiz."

"So then…" Chloe turned to Master Hand. "What do you mean that all of this was all your doing?"

"Well, this is more for your preparation." It responded. "Most of you are not fighters from birth. You all had easy, normal lives, caring for children and having jobs and never once having to worry about fighting the forces of evil at bay. This is something that many will envy, but in the long run it means that none of you are particularly at the same level of fighting talent as the others that you will fight in the future."

"Then why are we here?" Amity blinked.

"Because we wanted to be." Kiku looked around. "All of us."

"Yes, indeed Kiku. So I give you all of you a week to prepare yourselves for the upcoming tournaments. All of the facilities in this campus are to your disposal. Train as hard as you can, reach for your goals and then reach farther than that. I will be here in any case that you want to have any questions answered. Other than that, I will leave everything to you. Prepare yourselves, Smashers."

With that, Master Hand flew back up into the ceiling, leaving the six of them to think of what had just happened. They were all looking at each other, grins slowly forming on their faces. It was then that a Toad walked to them.

"Hi there! I'm here to tell all of you that all of your luggage are in your respective rooms."

"Thank you, Toad." Mitsuki turned to the five others. "We should all totally tour the area before we look at our rooms~"

"Split into groups of two." Alfred answered. "We each take a floor, and then we'll all head up into our rooms. Tomorrow we'll go see what's outside!"

"Sounds good to me." Amity nodded. "Let's go."

**/=+=/**

**This is going to be…a pretty long series. Now that I think about it. Oh well.**


End file.
